


Yes My Queen

by semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic
Summary: By pursuing their fantasies Harry and Hermione achieve their wildest dream





	Yes My Queen

Lounging in bed on their third anniversary, well-sated and sleepy, Hermione said, “Tell me your favorite fantasy.”

“Draco Malfoy falls head over heels in love with both of us and we live happily ever after. You know that.”

“Yes, I do,” she sighed. “How about an attainable fantasy?”

“Okay, I pull a man in a club and he sucks me off in the gents’, and then we go back to his place and he fucks me. What’s yours?”

“Besides Draco, right. I think of it as a zipless fuck even though there’s no actual fucking. I’m at home, a man comes over, he falls to his knees and worships my cunt with his tongue, I come gloriously and repeatedly, then he leaves. We never ask each other’s name.”

She thought for a moment. “Tomorrow let’s make those things happen as our anniversary presents to each other. Happy anniversary Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mione. You understand and accept me.”

“You too, love.”

“Will you fuck me now? I need a cock in my arse.”

“Of course.”

Harry opened the drawer beside their bed and looked at the collection of toys. He chose a shiny purple dildo, short but wide, and held it up for Hermione’s approval. “This one.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his choice--it was the largest of their toy collection--but she nodded. “Get ready for me,” she instructed. She took the black leather harness from him and began to put it on, wrapping each strap around her thighs, gently rubbing her clit as her hands passed it, tightening each strap slowly, finally fastening the buckles. She stood, naked, purple cock jutting proudly, breasts cupped in her hands, and watched Harry complete his preparations. 

He climbed up the bed eagerly, lay face down, propped his elbows on a pillow and raised his arse off the bed. Hermione crawled up behind him on her knees. “Breathe out, love,” she said, and thrust the dildo into his waiting arse. He gasped, “yes!” And she began to snap her hips forward and back. He reached one hand back between his legs to grasp his cock, and began pulling it hard. Hermione kept thrusting, using one hand to prop herself up on the footboard and the other to frantically rub her own clit. 

When Harry shuddered beneath her, she stopped thrusting and held the dildo deep inside him until he came hard, gasping, and fell into the pillows. She pulled her cock out carefully and leaned on the footboard, reached up and squeezed her left breast whilst rubbing herself with her right hand. Very soon her orgasm overtook her and she collapsed onto the bed beside her husband.

The next morning, after breakfast, they settled into their favorite chairs in the sitting room of their house. Hermione said, “Alright, how shall we go about this?”

“I think it’s best if we stay in the Muggle world for this. Luna and Nevile understand, but the Daily Prophet certainly won’t, and we don’t need to be all over the front pages in sensational articles that claim we’re cheating on each other.”

“You’re right, of course. So, clubs is easy enough, but where do i find a zipless fuck?”

“You write a personal ad, of course.” He rolled his eyes at her.

_Online dating. Of course._ She grabbed her laptop and they searched the internet together. There were many gay clubs in London, but the one that appealed to Harry most was called Nemo. The Yelp reviews were unanimously excellent, and he felt that the £20 cover charge would keep out most of the gawkers and homophobes. 

Online dating turned out to be a more difficult decision. There were so many apps. But eventually she settled on Tinder, exactly because it seemed to be oriented toward hookups more than relationships. 

“Wednesdays for clubbing for you, Thursdays I use the flat to entertain callers. Friday we share stories. Saturday we share Luna,” Hermione giggled.

“Yes, and next Saturday you have her and the one after that I do.”

That much decided, Hermione took the computer back to write up her instructions for the Tinder dates she might find. _I want you to...No,_ she thought. _I want nothing. I am the queen. You will._ She erased the line and started again. 

_You will arrive at 64 Bath Terrace at precisely three o’clock next Thursday. You will be well dressed and carrying an orange rose. When you stand on the doorstep you will say “I have come to worship my queen,” and I will let you in._

_No names. You may call me “my queen” or similar, and I will address you in whatever way I see fit. _

_You will not fuck me, and you will not ask to fuck me. I will not touch your genitals in any way. You will not speak to me unless I ask you a question, except upon your arrival to say the words given above or in acknowledgement of a direct order, or to withdraw your consent to our tryst, in which case you will immediately vacate the premises._

_In the absence of any other instructions upon your arrival, you are to immediately begin cunt worship once the door is closed behind you._

_You will respond to this letter within 2 hours of opening it to agree that you will adhere to these instructions and to supply me with your safeword, or the assignation will not occur. There will be no negotiation of terms._

She saved the instruction letter and composed her profile. 

Within minutes, she’d received a reply from Marvin, str8, male, 35. **I love pussy. Hit me up. **

Hermione frowned. She had been hoping for a more...she pursed her lips,considering...effusive? Extensive? Response. Well, it wasn’t anyone’s brains she was looking for in this process, and he was good looking in a jock-ish sort of way. She sent him her instructions.

His response was “okay, but what’s a safeword”. 

_A word that if you use it I will know you have withdrawn consent. Since you don't have a safeword of your own, you may use the word redcard. If you use the word redcard at any point, the assignation will end immediately. Until Thursday. _

Thursday night she returned home dissatisfied and grumpy. Harry noticed immediately. “Did your date not go well?”

“His orange rose wasn’t even silk, it was plastic, and it wasn’t orange either. It was painted. Sloppily. He was eleven minutes late!”

“Was he at least any good? Did you come?”

“I came, yeah, but that doesn’t mean much. He went at me like he was a train engine trying to win a race with an aeroplane. No technique, no sign of enjoying his work. And then he started trying to fuck me, which i had explicitly said was off the table. When I told him to leave, he started berating me and calling me a slut. Which, well, obviously, but that was not allowed.”

“I take it you tossed him out on his ear?”

“I obliviated his memory of our flat, of course, and I may have left him with the impression that the churchyard at St Mary’s was the Elephant and Castle tube station.”

“You confunded him?”

“It’ll wear off,” she shrugged. “At worst the sexton will roust him when he makes his morning rounds.”

Saturday night, Neville and Luna arrived at the house around six, Neville having walked with her from their home a few doors away.  
“Hello you two, good to see you! I thought I’d say hello before leaving Luna with you for the night. Luna’s been looking forward to tonight, so don’t disappoint her.” He laughed. “I know you won’t. I still have fond memories of that time we all...well, you remember. Love you both.”  
He kissed Harry and Hermione each on the lips lovingly but not long. “Gotta get the kids from Gran and put them to bed. See you tomorrow darling!” He kissed Luna longer and squeezed her butt, then walked out the door waving.

“See you next week for supper!” Harry waved as their friend left. He turned to Luna and kissed her. She twisted around and grabbed Hermione’s hand, pulling her into the hug and kissing her. When they let go, Luna danced over to the fireplace and picked up the Floo powder in its enameled jar. She threw a pinch of powder into the flames and chanted “64 Bath Terrace”.  
Harry and Hermione were right behind her.

“So where shall we get dinner, loves?” Luna asked. “I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go to the Rockingham and get something quick.”

When the waiter came to take their dinner orders, Luna smiled up at him and said, “I’ll have the grilled salmon. I always say it’s best not to eat a heavy dinner before sex. Keeps you from getting lurgy mid-fuck. Besides we can always have dessert after.”

The waiter looked a bit stunned but kept his poker face admirably. He turned to Hermione, who said, “Can’t argue with that,” and ordered a salad. Harry smiled. “I’ll need my energy to keep up with you,” and ordered a steak.

“I noticed you two seem to have wrackspurts about you so I brought you each a wrackspurt repellent necklace. You should wear them.”

Over dinner they explained their fantasy plans to Luna. She grinned. “That sounds like fun!  
You should definitely wear the wrackspurt repellent necklaces. They will bring you everything you desire.”

“I hope so,” Hermione said darkly. “The first attempt was not so great.”

“Give it time,” Luna said. “You weren’t wearing the necklace that time, so the wrackspurts interfered. See what happens next time.”

Hermione shrugged and turned her back toward Luna to allow her friend to secure the necklace. “Can’t hurt,” she said.

The pub was only a few blocks from their flat, and they all walked back hand-in-hand. Luna occasionally bounding off the ground altogether and allowing Harry and Hermione to keep her upright. 

Harry opened the door for the women and bowed them in. “After you,” he said. 

Luna laughed. “Ladies should always come first. I nominate Hermione!” And she grabbed Hermione around her waist and pulled her to the bedroom, stripping Hermione and herself out of their clothes as they went. Harry followed, chuckling and picking up the discarded items of clothing as he took off his own.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Hermione was naked and laughing, kissing Luna whilst Luna ran her hands down Hermione’s sides and pushed her onto the bed. Harry took Hermione’s hands and held them above her head, taking over kissing her, whilst Luna slid downwards and trailed her fingers through the soft hair on Hermione’s mound until Hermione pulled away from Harry’s mouth to whine, “Tease!”

Luna reached up and wrapped her hand around Hermione’s breast and squeezed, getting tighter as her hand slid up until it pinched the nipple and Hermione moaned. “You know I never tease, love,” Luna said, and replaced her hand with her lips, nibbling the tender nub. 

“You do,” Hermione insisted. 

“Only because you come so hard when I finally do this,” Luna said, and clamped her mouth over Hermione’s clit and sucked. 

She pulled away for a moment and requested, “Harry, will you fuck me whilst I eat her?”

By way of answer, he released Hermione’s hands and kissed first Hermione, then Luna. “Hermione, you taste so good on her lips.” Hermione pulled Luna down to also taste herself, and then Luna returned to her delicious task as Harry pushed into her from behind. Each thrust pushed her face harder into Hermione’s cunt, and soon Hermione was crying out from pleasure.

Luna reached down to finger her own cunt, continuing to lap up Hermione’s juices and grunting softly with each of Harry’s increasingly rapid thrusts. She shuddered suddenly and slid sideways to rest her head on Hermione’s thigh, letting out a series of additional shudders. 

When Harry came moments later, he sighed happily and let himself fall forward onto them both. 

After a second round, Harry and Hermione wrapped themselves around Luna from both sides and the three fell asleep.

In the morning, Luna woke early and slid down the bed to take Harry’s half-hard cock in her mouth. “Morning, Luna,” he said, and Hermione blinked awake. “Oh, good, lovely,” she mumbled and squeezed Luna’s butt. Luna released Harry, and said, “I have to go. Family time calls, ta-ta! You two have some more good sex!” She placed a light kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock, and then stretched over and kissed Hermione’s mound as well, before kissing each of them thoroughly on the lips and dancing out the door of their bedroom.

Draco was slouching in a chair by the fire in his study, absently swiping left on Tinder without much hope of finding anyone interesting, when his heart skipped a beat. He knew that face. He dreamt of it far more often than he cared to admit to himself. “Queen seeks cunt worshipper”, it said, “MistressMione, bi, female, 29.”

He held his breath for a long minute, thought hard, and immediately deleted his profile. She was definitely new to the app or he would have seen her before. He took out his wand and strode to the mirror over the fireplace. First he darkened his hair, then his eyes, and lastly softened his cheekbones and nose, until he looked like Pepin de Malfoi from a branch of the family that had died out in the late 1600’s. He changed into a red silk shirt, took a mirror selfie, and began to type up a new profile.

“Successful CEO seeking spice of life, SpiceSeeker, bi, male, 29.”, an extremely attractive photo. “I would relish the opportunity to worship your cunt and any other part which it pleases my queen to offer. My safeword is tarmac,” the attached message read. This one, Hermione thought, had the right approach. His profile was promising and his words were more so. Maybe this time she’d be lucky. _If only his hair had been a little more platinum and a little less sandy, and his features a little sharper,_ she thought.

She sent him her instruction letter and started counting days until next Thursday.

Hermione had pondered for quite some time what she should wear. All the internet dominatrices seemed to wear black leather or latex, but all that said to her was discomfort for her and titillation for the man, and this was supposed to be about her own pleasure. She settled on a long gray wool skirt and a white button-down oxford with thigh-high stockings and suspenders. No underwear. _If I look like a librarian,_ she thought, _so what. That’s what I am._ She settled in a comfortable chair to wait until three o’clock.

She looked up when her door ward chimed. “SpiceSeeker” was kneeling at the doorstep in what appeared to be a bespoke suit, holding a perfectly blooming orange rose and his words when they came were quiet and sincere. “I have come to worship my queen. May I enter?” A quick Tempus confirmed he was precisely punctual.

She opened the door. “You may rise and come in.” 

She closed the door and leant on the wall, waiting to see what he would do. He fell to his knees again and looked at her with a question in his eyes. She nodded and lifted her skirt. He leaned close and inhaled, his eyes falling closed for a few moments, before he kissed her left thigh above the stocking, and then the right. He continued to kiss her thighs until she whimpered softly. He took that for the request it was, and began to lick her cunt. Slowly first, tasting and enjoying, teasing and nibbling, until she whined again and he clamped his mouth tightly over her clit and sucked. She groaned, reached into her blouse and pinched her nipple. Harder, she said, and he complied immediately. WIthin moments she was moaning uncontrollably as her whole body shuddered in orgasm. Her legs were quivering so hard she slid down the wall. He caught her gently and lowered her to the floor, releasing her quickly because permission had not been granted for other touches. “Thank you,” she breathed, “you may catch me if I am falling.”

“I am grateful to be allowed, my queen,” he replied, and went silent again. 

“You may go,” she said, and smiled at him.

After he left, Hermione logged into Tinder and sent “SpiceSeeker” another message. “I find your worship satisfactory. You may return to the same address at the same time two Thursdays hence. Same instructions as before. Respond with agreement within two hours.”

His response was immediate.

She had another response to her original ad, as well. This one was from a woman. LadyLover,F, Bi, 43, said “Worshiping cunt is what I enjoy most.” Her profile photo showed she was tall, with close cropped hair, and dressed in a white shirt and bowtie. Well. Her fantasy had starred a man, but what the hell. She sent her the instruction letter setting the date for the Thursday in between.

“Harry, he was so perfect. He treated me like pleasing me was fulfilling every dream he ever had. I couldn’t believe it. It was like he read my mind. Everything I wanted from my zipless fuck.”

“That’s wonderful, love! So I assume you’re seeing him again.”

She giggled. “I already sent the message, and he already responded. Two weeks from now, since I didn’t want to appear too eager. I’ve also scheduled a different date for next week. This one’s a woman. Not quite what my fantasy entailed, but her responses were promising.”

The following Wednesday, Draco went out to his favorite club. And ducked right back out again.

_Right there at the bar. Harry Sodding Potter. Both of my obsessions in the same week?_

He thought, _in for a Sickle,_ put on the Pepin disguise and transfigured his black silk shirt to a red mesh top. He looked down at himself and cast additional glamours over the dark mark on his left arm and the pale scars on his chest. Then he took several deep breaths before reentering the club. _In for a Galleon,_ he finished his thought. He walked straight over to the bar. 

“Hello gorgeous, is this seat taken?”

Harry looked him up and down approvingly. “It is now,” he said.

“May I buy you a drink?”

Harry smiled at him, and _oh Merlin how long had he wished for something so simple and so unattainable._ “I’ve got one, but how about a dance?”

Draco held his hand out and Harry grasped it immediately, allowing himself to be pulled from his barstool. They stepped together to the crowded dance floor. Draco wrapped his long arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry responded by pushing their crotches together and grinding against him and kissing his neck and exposed shoulders. The driving beat of the song matched the rhythm of their thrusts against one another. As the song ended Harry turned around in his arms so that Draco’s erection was pressed against his arse. 

“I want to suck you off,” Draco whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” Harry groaned.

Draco threaded their fingers together and led Harry from the dancefloor to the back. He nodded to the man seated at a counter who handed him a key and said, “Number five.”

Draco strode to the third door on the left and unlocked it with the key, holding the door open for Harry. 

He fell to his knees and mouthed Harry’s cock through his tight jeans, letting go of Harry’s hand to slam the door behind them and reach up to undo the zip. Harry’s cock leapt free and Draco captured it between his lips. He licked a stripe from base to tip, following the vein, teasing the crown and flicking his tongue against the slit. Draco swallowed his cock down. Harry groaned. God, he said, and Draco began sucking in earnest. Moments later, Harry shouted and came. 

“My turn,” he said, after recovering, and pushed Draco onto the bed. 

“Yes,” Draco groaned, “please.”

Afterward, Harry kissed him hard and said, “I'll be here again next week. Will i see you again?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered.

LadyLover arrived punctually at two minutes past three. She wore the same outfit as in her profile photo, and wore the orange rose jauntily in the band of a black tophat. Hermione was amused and let her in. She strode confidently into the room, bowed dramatically, and picked Hermione up, carrying her in her arms to the bedroom and spreading her on the bed.

She pushed Hermione's skirt up around her thighs and dived in, tongue forceful and lips tight around her cunt, then withdrew and licked softly along the crease of hermione's right thigh. Her fingers just grazing her clit. She did the same on the other side, alternating tiny licks and touches for several minutes, then increasing the speed and ferocity of her tongue and fingers. Finally she settled down on the bed between hermione's legs and licked her steadily, pushing first one finger and then another into her. Hermione was shouting her orgasm in no time, and true to her wishes, LadyLover quietly wiped her face and hands on the sheet and departed.

Not an additional word had been spoken.

“I just...she was really good at what she did. But she treated me like a princess and not a queen. Does that make any sense? I mean, queens command, princesses are decorative.”

“It makes sense, love.”

“I would probably have invited her back, except that SpiceSeeker had been so perfect.”

Harry nodded, “Stick with him, then. Or both of them if you want, it's your fantasy.” He paused, thinking. “Do you feel like you need more control in our relationship?” 

“No Harry, it’s a fantasy. That’s why I don’t want their names. You’re my best friend, my lover, and my partner in life. I want us to be equals.”

She thought a bit more. “But maybe, sometimes, in the bedroom. I'll think about whether to invite LadyLover back but I know I want SpiceSeeker again. Now tell me about your night.”

“Well I got to Nemo around nine, paid my twenty quid and signed the rules sheet. No names, no barebacking. I had expected underwater decor like 2000 leagues under the sea, but it was just all stark white walls and black furniture. I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. I don’t think i’d taken more than a sip before a gorgeous blond man sat down next to me and asked if he could buy me a drink. I told him i already had one but he could buy the next one after we danced. I said something about the decor, like a total berk, but he didn't seem to mind. he asked if i knew why the place is called Nemo. I said no, he said, the word Nemo means ‘no one’. The place is set up entirely for no-name sex, and did i want some. We exchanged blowjobs.  
There was something about him that captivated me, and I told him I'll be there again next week. Maybe next week he’ll fuck me,” Harry laughed.

“Maybe so. Meanwhile, want me to?”

Saturday night, Hermione flooed to their flat to wait for Luna. She didn’t have to wait long before Luna spun gracefully out of the fireplace in a yellow sundress and pulled her into a kiss.

“How is the fantasy plan going?”

“Excellently so far, we’ve each met someone very interesting, and we’ve both had a lot of fun. You can get Harry’s stories out of him next week. My dates have been a mixed bag, one total loser, one quite lovely woman who if it weren’t for the man who fulfilled all my criteria perfectly I would probably keep seeing, and well, one perfect man. I’m seeing him again Thursday.”

“Good for you, love! Told you the wrackspurt repellent would help!” Luna kissed her again. “What would you say to taking a shower with me, darling?”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. This was a shorthand: _get cleaned up, and get my tongue somewhere special._ “Always, sweetheart.” She led them to the bathroom and took two fluffy towels from the airing cupboard, flicking her wand at the water heater.

Luna pulled her sundress over her head showing that she’d worn nothing else. “Oh!” Squealed Hermione, “will you put that back on after? I’d like to fuck you whilst you’re wearing it.” She quickly stripped off her own clothes.

“You know I will,” smiled Luna. “And then maybe I’ll fuck you whilst I’m still wearing it.” She climbed into the shower cubicle and pulled Hermione in after her. 

The two women washed each other, lathering and rinsing and doing at all again, with caresses and touches and squeezes to all the skin they could reach. Finally, they tumbled out, dried each other off and ran to the bed.

Hermione sprawled facedown on the bed and sighed happily. Luna climbed up on top of her, lying between her legs, and bit her hard just below her right butt cheek. Hermione squeaked, and then as Luna continued to suck a love bite into her upper thigh, she melted into the bed. At that point, Luna released her skin and moved left. She licked up the crease of her arse several times, then settled in to sucking and licking her rim thoroughly, until Hermione was shuddering uncontrollably. 

Then without stopping her licking, Luna flicked Hermione’s cunt three times with her thumb, and she came loudly.

“My turn,” said Hermione, when she could speak again. She pulled open the toy drawer and took out her harness and a selection of dildos. 

Luna said, “Sparkly,” and Hermione put the other three back. 

“Luna, put that dress back on.” She did, whilst Hermione put on the harness. Luna lay back on the bed, spreading the dress demurely over herself. Hermione laughed, and reached her hand up under the dress to feel Luna’s folds. “Are you ready, dearest, or do you want me to eat you first?”

“Fuck me now and eat me after,” Luna said. Hermione rubbed her cunt twice more and took her hand away. She pulled Luna down to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs up and pushed the sparkly cock into her. Luna gasped a little, and Hermione waited until she nodded, pushing forward slowly but without stopping until the cock was fully sheathed and Luna’s cunt touched hers. Still moving slowly, she pulled out about halfway and then pushed back inside. “Faster,” Luna mumbled, and Hermione obliged. 

After several minutes, Luna groaned. “Eat me now, love, I need to come.” Hermione pulled the cock out slowly, and slid down Luna’s body, kissing her way down. She nibbled each lush nipple, tasting the sheen of sweat that covered her lover. At last she reached her goal, and kissed and licked Luna’s clit. She bit it gently, just the barest touch of her teeth, and Luna screamed in orgasm.

Hermione grinned. “You are so lovely when you come, dearheart,” she said. 

“Come up here and kiss me, i want to taste myself,” Luna demanded. 

“Of course,” Hermione said, and met her lover in a fierce kiss, their tongues tangling together.  
Gradually, they slowed and eventually their lips separated. Holding each other, they fell into sleep.

Each day closer to Wednesday, Draco felt more and more nervous. _Would Harry actually come back? Was he really making a wise decision to keep sleeping with both Harry and Hermione? Would this ruin their marriage?_ But he couldn’t ask; the rule was no names. And he couldn’t bring himself to give this up. Not when it was so close to something he’d always wanted.

He wanted to reveal himself. He wanted to never let them know. He wanted to redo his whole life and be their friend from the beginning. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted. 

And he already knew he was in this until the inevitable trainwreck, no point lying to himself even if the whole thing was built on lies. So when Wednesday arrived, he put on the Pepin de Malfoi glamour and another dark red shirt, squared his shoulders, and apparated to Nemo.

Harry was there, as promised, once again seated at the bar, but sans drink. 

“Buy you a drink?”

“Yeah, i’d like that,” Harry smiled. “You came back!”

“I did. You captivated me.” This was nothing but the truth, if limited in scope.

“Likewise,” Harry said. “I’ve been thinking about you all week.”

“Good things, I hope?”

“Sexy things,” Harry purred. “You were amazing.”

Draco said, “Will you fuck me tonight, please?” 

“Actually I’d like you to fuck me,” Harry answered, but Draco said “I’m sorry, I never top. I hope that’s not a problem for you?”

Harry shrugged and said, “I go both ways.”

Hermione waited in her favourite chair for SpiceSeeker to arrive. She had worn a different one of her work outfits, again with stockings and suspenders but no underwear.

_He seems so perfect,_ she thought. _I wonder what he'd ask for if I gave him the chance. If he demands a fuck, well I'll know something. If not… Maybe we can keep this up._

He arrived precisely at three again, with the orange rose in his hand, and knelt on the doorstep to murmur the words. They sounded reverent.

Hermione opened the door. “Rise, my pet, and come in. Today you may ask me for one favour which I may be pleased to grant.”

“I would ask to remove your stockings and worship your feet,” he said.

“I will grant you that favour, pet,” she said and sat down in her comfortable chair, and he knelt down in front of her, reverently unclasped her suspenders and rolled down her stockings. Lifting her foot to his lips he kissed the arch and ankle bone, then each toe, licking the web between them and sucking them each gently into his mouth. He nibbled her instep and licked a long stripe up to her ankle.

Hermione felt quivers rising in her cunt, with each gentle caressing lick and nibble, over and over until she could no longer stand to wait.

“Make me come, my pet,” she demanded.

“You should wear this to dinner, love,” Hermione said, tossing a butt plug onto the bed. “You know how much Luna enjoys it when you’re dying of anticipation.”

“You’re right as always, Mione,” Harry answered. She took out a bottle of lube and helped him insert it. He wriggled from side to side until it was seated comfortably, and she smiled at him. 

She took out a jade green button-down shirt and offered it to him. “This one sets off your eyes so well.”

“Dressing me for my date, are you?”

“Well, yes. Because I know exactly how good you look when she takes it off of you, and i’ll be imagining the whole thing while I’m home by myself.”

Dinner was a delight of winking giggles with Luna while they watched Harry squirm and try to hide it. Neville laughed at them all. “You lot are so adorable.”

Hermione linked arms with Neville as Harry and Luna giggled their way out of the restaurant. “Home to a nice quiet house,” she said. 

He laughed. “Mine not so much. Toddlers.”

“You love it,” she said.

“I do. Love you too, you know.”

“I know. Me too.” Hermione kissed Neville’s cheek and they parted.

Another Wednesday, and Draco was beginning to feel like they had a routine. He arrived at Nemo at half-seven, to find Harry sitting at the bar, empty stool and a full glass of scotch already waiting for Draco. They danced for a few songs, then adjourned to the back rooms with barely a word of question.

Harry didn’t ask him to top again, and he was relieved not to have to lie a second time. He wished, though, that he dared spread Harry out on the bed beneath him and pound him in his turn. That perfect arse, toned from daily flying...he wanted to worship it. That, maybe, he could do, but he knew once he tasted it he would not be able to stop himself. 

So instead, once again he fell to his knees and swallowed Harry’s perfect cock, until Harry cried out, “Stop or I’ll come!” and gently pulled him up into a sloppy kiss. “Let me,” Harry said, and slid down to the floor in his turn. 

Harry sucked him until he came hard, then laid him out on the bed and licked at his hole until he was sobbing, “Now, please, please!” Harry lay down beside Draco and pulled him on top of himself. “I want to watch you,” he murmured.

“My pet, your worship has been so perfect I am inclined to grant you another favor. What would you request of me?”

“I wish to see you. Will you allow me to see and worship your whole body?”

“I will. Would you like to remove my clothing for me?”

“Yes,” he breathed, incredulous. She stepped closer, and he reached up from his kneeling position to unzip her skirt. 

“You may stand, my pet.”

He flowed upward from his knees, and reverently unfastened the buttons of her blouse. As each one separated, he caressed and kissed the exposed skin. When the blouse fell away, he lifted her breasts in his hands and licked each of them, suckling gently at the nipples. 

“Harder,” she said, and he pulled the nipple deeper into his mouth. She whimpered, and he did it again. “Keep doing that with your mouth and use your hands on me.”

He reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He slipped his hands down, one to cup her arse and the other pressed onto her cunt. Then he slid it forward and back, rolling the nub of her clit with each pass. “Yes,” she whispered, “like that.”

When he had made her come twice like that, he made as if to leave. She stopped him. 

“Today I wish to claim further worship of a different sort. I would have my subject give me the gift of his own pleasure. You shall worship your cock in the same way you would worship any part of me, because it is mine, is it not?”

“Yes my queen.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Yes my queen.”

He stripped off his suit and green silk boxers, and stood before her to allow her to view him, rubbed his nipples, caressed his cock gently and then a bit more firmly, and then fell to the floor and flipped his legs over his head, sucking his cock into his own mouth. 

Hermione stared, open-mouthed, as he expertly sucked himself to completion and swallowed.

“How?” She breathed.

“Acrobatics three times a week for the last six years, my queen,” he smiled. 

Hermione arrived home that night, still amazed and floating. “Harry,” she said, “I think i might be falling for this one. I want to take the no-fucking and the no names clauses out of my rules.”

“Ok love. I’ll want to meet him soon if you think this will be a long-term thing.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Draco’s phone pinged with a new message from MistressMione. He opened it, and read the single line: “Come to the same address at three oclock Thursday.” _Rules change?_ he wondered, _or is she just using a shortcut? Either way,_ he thought, _I can’t go on like this any longer. I need to know whether she will accept me in her life as myself. I have to tell her who I am._

Draco’s nerves jangled with dread all the next week. He shouted at his secretary when she reminded him of his weekly meetings; he walked into a door on three separate occasions, leaving bruises on his shoulders and thigh that ached abominably; he picked at his meals no matter how beautifully cooked and presented. He just knew the next Thursday was going to be the last time he saw Hermione, and there would be no hope of any more nights with Harry either. The days dragged interminably until finally Thursday morning dawned. He didn’t even try to eat breakfast or lunch. The very idea turned his stomach.

“What favour may I grant you today, pet?” She rather hoped he would ask to fuck her. Instead, he surprised her.

“My queen, may I tell you my name?”

Hermione thought for a little while. Despite the lack of any real conversation, she was feeling a real connection to this man. Certainly their sexual connection was amazing, and she wanted more. She had removed the names rule for a reason, but hadn’t really expected that to be the thing he would fixate upon.

He didn't wait for her to answer. “I've loved you my whole life,” he said. “Finite incantatem.”

Hermione couldn't speak. She stared at the man she'd wanted for so many years. Finally she whispered, “but what about Harry?”

“Him too,” Draco said. “Don't ask me to choose between you. I will do anything else for you, my queen, but I cannot do that. 

“I have been meeting him too, in disguise,” he went on. “At my favorite club.”

“Put the glamour back,” Hermione said, taking out a Galleon from a pocket of her discarded skirt and tapping it twice. “I think we all need to talk right now. When he gets here do that again.” She began putting her clothes back on, so Draco followed suit and restored his glamour.

Hermione put the kettle on.

As the kettle whistled, the Floo whooshed, and Harry stepped out, wand at the ready. “What's wrong love, did your date go badly? Do you need me to help clean up a problem?” 

“Not at all,” she said. “I think you and he need to talk though.”

He looked around and spotted… “You?”

“Me,” Draco confirmed. “I have loved you my whole life. Finite incantatem.”

Harry sat down hard on the floor.

Draco said, “Everything about all of this was true and the desire of my heart, except my appearance. And one other thing.” He looked at Harry. “I was afraid of being hated even more if you ever found out it was me, so I told you I don't top. I lied.” 

Draco sat across from him and waited. 

Finally, Hermione said, “I imagine you know that Harry and I are married. You may have wondered if we were cheating on each other. The answer is no, we are polyamorous, and we were each living out a second favorite fantasy as an anniversary gift to each other, our mutual actual favorite having seemed unattainable.” She looked at him meaningfully. He looked back questioning. “That would be you, Draco Malfoy. As a life partner, not just for sex. We have also been in love with you our whole lives.”

Harry cut in. “The disadvantage of polyamory is the amount of talking you have about everything. On the other hand, there can also be really hot stories.” He grinned. 

Hermione said, “Would you like to date us, individually or together, and see where it might lead?”

Draco blinked. “Yes, my queen,” he said.

“You know I don't actually want to rule you if we're to be together,” she said.

“Will you rule me on Thursdays,” he asked. She laughed. “I will grant you this favor, pet,” she said. 

“But first, I think it would be good for us to continue having one-on-one dates as well as maybe spending some time together as a group.”

“That seems wise,” Draco agreed. Harry nodded.

“Is the weekly schedule we already established okay with you?”

“Yes. But I'd prefer later in the evenings on Thursdays,--i do have a real job--and are overnights on the table?”

“Overnights are definitely on the table for any combination of us.The afternoon thing was part of my fantasy because I fancied making someone give up their normal life for me, but i do know that a real relationship means working around real life. You probably know we both work at Hogwarts; I'm the librarian and Harry is the flying instructor. I can't do Thursday afternoon once term starts either.”

“I'm in finance: my schedule is pretty flexible. I should also tell you I don't just frequent Nemo, I have a quarter ownership.”

“Speaking of real life,” Harry put in, “we have a standing arrangement with Luna on Saturdays.”

“True,” Hermione said. “And while we don't expect to ever be living with her, since she’s already married to Neville, we do love her and want to keep her in our lives. That does leave several other days to spend with you, if you'd like to. Of course if you have current partners we will not expect you to stop seeing them. Or if you meet someone.” 

“I'm single,” Draco said. “Yes. Yes to all of it. Yes to whatever space you have for me in your lives.”

“Good,” Hermione smiled. “Negotiations complete for now.” She paused, grinning wickedly. “I note it's still Thursday,” she said.

“Yes my queen,” Draco said.

“Today, then, the worship I desire is for you to fuck Harry whilst I watch. If that's all right with you, Harry?”

“Very much, my queen,” Harry said. “I think I might like you to rule me occasionally as well.”

“I can do that,” she said. “We’ll negotiate later. Now take your clothes off and get on the bed. Both of you.”

She pulled up a chair beside the bed and settled in to watch her men. She shook herself at that thought: this had never seemed possible, and yet here she was, all her wildest dreams and fantasies coming true. _I ought to buy a lottery ticket,_ she thought, ridiculously. She shook herself again. _Pay attention, Hermione._

They’d carried on while she was distracted. When Hermione looked, she saw Harry kneeling on the bed between Draco’s legs, avidly sucking his lovely pale cock, holding onto his thighs with both hands. Draco’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his hands were tangled in Harry’s hair. He breathed raggedly, whispering Harry’s name over and over, and as she watched, he shuddered wildly and sagged into the pillows. “Harry,” he sighed.

Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and pinched her nipples, eyes avid. She rubbed circles around them, licking her fingers and rubbing the saliva into her breasts, imagining a mouth on her nipple, biting. She saw Draco take hold of Harry’s cock and slide his hand up and down, twice, then let go and flip him onto his stomach on the bed. He kissed and bit Harry’s shoulder blades, down his back, and then bit him hard on the left buttock. Harry whimpered, and Draco licked the spot, sucking gently until Harry moaned. Then he moved in and spread Harry’s arse cheeks with his hands, licking and teasing his hole. 

Hermione pushed her skirt up around her waist and sprawled back on her chair. She sucked the fingers of her right hand and reached down to her clit, rubbing slowly at first until Harry began to cry out, “Fuck me, Draco, please!” 

And Draco did. 

As Harry’s cries grew louder and more rhythmic, Hermione’s hand moved faster and faster. Not one of them could say who came first or loudest or last.


End file.
